With the development of wireless data services, a wireless Internet access module is more and more accepted because of its commercial characteristics such as considerable uplink and downlink rates, simplicity, and convenience. The wireless Internet access module is generally connected to a computer by use of an independent interface, such as, a USB (Universal Serial Bus, universal serial bus) interface, a PCI-E (Peripheral Component Interconnect express, peripheral component interconnect express) interface, a Mini PCI-E (mini PCI-E) interface or a PCMIA (Personal Computer Manufacturer Interface Adaptor, personal computer manufacturer interface adaptor) interface. The combination of the wireless Internet access module and the computer can form a user terminal. However, as user terminal products keep developing to be ultrathin and ultra miniature, while the existing wireless Internet access module has a large volume and therefore cannot be built into a miniature and ultrathin user terminal.